


Grateful

by MonoRose



Series: Buttsex Squad Poly Oneshots [4]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, LOOK I CAN WRITE HAPPINESS TOO GO AWAY, Love, M/M, Multi, OT4, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, duh - Freeform, happiness, happy crying, lol, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Jonathan celebrates Thanksgiving with his three lovers- Luke, Bryce, and Ryan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yishy2003](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yishy2003/gifts), [fzywood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/gifts), [Basically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically/gifts).



> This is a gift to my lovely little Fam™ !!! I've never given anyone a gift before so I hope this works. But yeah, Happy (LATE) Thanksgiving. I love you all so much and I am soooo grateful for you guys. This is for everyone else too of course. You all stay beautiful!!! :D

Warm scents fill the air… Cinnamon and pine, pumpkin and rain. The sky is a dull gray, the crisp colors of autumn contrast’s brightly against it. The wind gently sways through the trees, aiding the leaves to their graves made of gravel and dead grass. The blades of wilting grass are able hardly to catch the raindrops that fall from the weeping overcast. The tides of soft breathing move in and out in the middle of the dark room, cast over by a the soft cool light that quietly filtered through the dark curtains over the window. Movement could be seen underneath the thick blankets of the bed, followed by some murmuring and from another a soft groan. 

Slight shuffling sounds were made as the covers moved more, the calm and groggy feeling fading as a head popped out from underneath the covers, causing the others to burrow further into the mattress for the warmth that now leaked out of their cocoon.

“Sleep,” Ryan’s muffled voice could be heard through the blankets. It had always been difficult to get him up in the mornings, and today was no expectation.

Jonathan sat up in bed, allowing the blanket to fall away from all his lovers, earning multiple groans and complaints. He chuckled as he looked down to see Ryan covering his head with a pillow and curled up into a ball, trying desperately to hog the blankets around himself. Bryce was clinging to Luke, his head gently placed in the nook between Luke’s shoulder and neck, fighting to stay asleep. Luke on the other hand, was sprawled across the bed and still drooling, completely knocked out.

“Wake up you guys.” Jonathan murmured softly, running a hand through the messy wisps of Bryce’s strawberry-blonde hair sweetly. All he got in response was a whine, which made him laugh a little more than before. 

“Just five more minutes…” Bryced grumbled, wrapping his arms around Luke even tighter than before.

Jon shook his head, yanking the blanket away from his lovers with a mischievous grin, laughter bubbling out loudly as they all whined about the cold air that he had exposed them to. Even Luke was shifting, a frown set deeply on his face as he muttered lightly, “What the hell…”

“You guys!” Jon said breathlessly through his laughter, “It’s Thanksgiving, y’all gotta get the fuck up. I ain’t cooking all alone you assholes.”

That seemed to at least wake up Bryce, who sluggishly unravelled himself away from Luke. He sat up, rubbing at his eyes wearily as he turned his head towards the alarm clock. “Jon, it’s six in the morning!!!” He exclaimed with disbelief, whipping his head to look at Jon with shock.

“Yuupp. Do you know how long it takes to cook a damn turkey?? We gotta get goin’ you guys. I told you this last night!”

Ryan groaned into the pillow once again, his muffled voice coming out grouchily, “I didn’t know you’d wake us up so damn early though…”

Jonathan rolled his eyes before they settled onto Ryan with a devious spark in them. He scooted closer to Ryan, and ran his feather light fingers over his spine, causing him to arch back suddenly. 

“Delirious no-” Ryan protested, his head popping up as he tried desperately to scramble away from Jonathan.

With a shit eating grin, Jonathan was suddenly pouncing on top of Ryan, pinning him down as he tickled him, earning bursts of hysterical laughter from the man. “Wakey wakey Ryan!” Jonathan cackled gleefully.

“N-No Jonath- fuck you- Oh my go- Come o-” Ryan sputtered through wild bursts of laughter, squirming and kicking uncontrollably from underneath Jon.

“You sons of bitches,” Luke’s voice finally joined the mix, and before he knew it, Jonathan had been knocked off the bed as Luke attacked him with his own tickles. Chaotic laughter and wheezing filled the room as Jon got a taste of his own medicine. 

Finally the tickling war had died down, and Ryan and Jon were left breathlessly grinning like idiots, both their faces bright red. Luke stood up victoriously, stretching before shaking his head at his lovers and going into the bathroom. Bryce sat on the bed, smiling at them both.

“You guys are dumb.” He murmured with a sweet smile, pecking Ryan on the lips before swooping down to do the same thing to Jonathan. 

“Nuh uh, you’re dumb, dummy!” Ryan retorted back, laughing as Bryce flicked the back of his head playfully. Jonathan giggled at the two’s antics before picking himself up off the floor.

“Well, you all better help me out okay? Don’t go leaving me stranded on Thanksgiving please. We gotta bake the rolls first, then the pies, and then gotta stick the damned turkey in there for the rest of the day!” Jonathan explained as he pulled off his PJ’s and got into his messy and lazy clothes, a pair of gray sweats and a white T-shirt.

Within a few minutes of the little family getting ready, they were in the kitchen. Ryan and Luke had been left in charge of kneading out the dough for the rolls that Jon had prepared last night and stuck into the fridge, while Bryce and Jonathan create the fillings for the pies that had also been prepared last night. There was flour everywhere, and the kitchen was already a mess, but it was early in the day and everybody was happy. The warmth of the kitchen glowed as they all laughed and spoke amongst each other, teasing and gently nudging one another affectionately. 

The rolls were in the oven and Luke it upon himself to prepare the turkey as the three pies waited patiently in the fridge for their turn in the oven. It wasn’t long until the pies were cooked to a golden brown crisp, the juicy liquids oozing from the apple and cherry pie, as the pumpkin pie gleamed with pride. 

After hours of slaving in the kitchen, and of watching Youtube and playing some games and listening to music, the table was set. The turkey sat proudly at the center of the table, alone with mashed potatoes, gravy, yams, rolls, even some spinach cream cheese puffs set prettily on a platter. Everyone sat in their usual seats as they waited for Jonathan to briskly come back with a pitcher of iced tea, a huge smile on his face as he watched them eye the food with wonder.

“Wow, you really went all out this year Jon…” Luke murmured, his eyes gleaming and his mouth already watering at the amazing aromas that filled the air.

“Of course I did. I mean, ya’ll helped too! But I wanted us to all have a lovely dinner okay? Save some room for dessert too though!” Jon slurred shyly, his face tinted red as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Ryan looked up at Jonathan and grinned at him, “Thank you so much Jonathan, we love you like crazy~!” He said with a sly wink.

“Yeah, thank you so much! This is gonna be the best dinner ever!” Bryce exclaimed with an excited smile on his face.

“Ya’ll know what I’m grateful for?” Luke asked, giving Jonathan no chance to talk, “I’m grateful for this asshole ovah’ here, cookin’ for us all like, like we all’s kings or some shit. Delirious, you are one beautiful man, and I just gotta thank the fuck out of you… Not literally.. Well at least not right now-”

“Shut up Luke!” Bryce giggled, shaking his head at the man. 

“You ruined it, it was so good…” Ryan mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

Jonathan felt his eyes watering up as he watched his lovers bicker playfully, feeling a swelling warmth expand in his heart. He had never been so aware of how easy it was for him to love these men, how he had so much love to give to them. He rubbed at his eyes quickly as the feelings began to bubble up, hoping to god that nobody would notice.

Of course, with three of them in the room, one was bound to notice. Ryan gave him a concerned look, which,  _ of course _ , caused Luke and Bryce to do the same thing. “Wh- What’s wrong Jon??” Ryan expressed with sickly worry.

Jonathan just shook his head uselessly, sputtering nonsense as suddenly the tears were flowing out too fast for him to stop. He covered his face with his hands as he heard chairs scrape on the tile, and turned away when he felt arms envelope him.

He already knew how much he loved them, he already knew that these men took up so much of his heart that it was crazy. But he always forgot just how much they loved him. He wanted to take care of them and drown them with affection… And he always  _ always  _ forgot that they wanted to do the same thing. That they were grateful for him just as much as he was grateful for them.

“I-I love you guys. Thank you.” Jonathan mumbled out as he was surrounded with such loving and warm people. 

After a few moments, the crying stopped, and all that was left was Jon’s red puffy eyes and the occasional hiccup that startled past his lips. He leaned into Ryan’s arms, and felt Bryce rubbing his back, while Luke ran his fingers through the locks of his hair. Everything tingled in such a good way, and his heart was calming down. 

Before they knew it, they were sitting around the table together. Quiet smiles on everyone’s faces as they looked at one another and eyed the food. All at once, they all erupted into delirious laughter, giggling and wheezing for no reason whatsoever. 

They all recognized more now than ever, how grateful they were for one another. How lucky they were that they all ended up here together, eating dinner with so much love their hearts were close to exploding with joy. The turkey was cut, heaving piles of potatoes were served on their shining plates, and the gravy was passed around the table. The cool warmth of the holiday embraced each and every one of them. 

And of course, nobody saved room for dessert. But that didn’t matter, because the tempting buttery sweetness of Jonathan’s pies called to them despite that. The sweet, almost shortbread like crust was wonderfully crisp to the bite. The juicy apples in the first pie coated with brown sugar, the berries in the second sweetened in a heavenly fashion, as the pumpkin pie was just enough to satisfy their autumn needs. 

Early into the night, the four were sprawled messily over the bed they had awoken in that very morning, all knocked out into food comas. They all cuddled with each other, drowning themselves once more with the heavy blankets in the dark room. Each embracing the content feeling of love that they invested to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Also wrote this trying to play around more with imagery and scenes and pretty poetic (ish) writing. Let me know how I did.
> 
> YAY MONOROSE WROTE NICE THINGS WOW.  
> COMMENT AND STUFF. 
> 
> BAI.


End file.
